Lyophilization or freeze drying techniques have been used to prepare powdered pharmaceuticals and other products under sterile conditions Most lyophilization techniques are time comsuming or yield incompletely dried product. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to reduce production costs by reducing the drying time and improving the product quality of lyophilized bulk sterile powdered pharmaceutical, nutritional and diagnostic products.